


Personal Space

by Wherever_Girl



Category: Seikon no Qwaser | The Qwaser of Stigmata
Genre: F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sasha is overprotective lol, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wherever_Girl/pseuds/Wherever_Girl
Summary: (Yet another fic carried over from my old account)Tomo and Joshua have been secretly seeing each other for a while now. After their first date, she convinces the roentgenium-user to join Athos.The only problem?Sasha.
Relationships: Joshua Phrygianos/Yamanobe Tomo
Kudos: 2





	Personal Space

Title: **Personal Space**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Seikon No Qwaser/聖痕のクェイサー  
Author: Wherever Girl  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
Published: 02-10-18, Updated: 02-10-18  
Chapters: 1, Words: 8,796

Sasha paced around the living room furiously. He paused and looked up at the clock. It was 10 o'clock at night.

Tomo had been gone two hours. The purple-haired busty freshman had claimed she was going to go visit a friend that Saturday night, and assured Sasha and Mafuyu she didn't need an 'escort'. However, that didn't keep the silver-haired Qwaser from growing anxious and agitated.

Not that anyone could blame him. Tomo reminded him too much of Olja- after losing her, he grew defensive over those he swore to protect, i.e. Mafuyu and Tomo, the latter striking such a resemblance to his late-loved one that if anything were to happen to her... it would feel like reliving the tragedy of the past.

Mafuyu had grown more lenient, allowing Tomo more freedom… namely because she was focusing on Sasha more often. Trying to get him to eat more than just borsch, making sure he wasn't pushing himself too hard in his training, and- of course- making sure he had plenty of soma in case something were to happen. She no longer had to worry about Tomo as much, knowing her sister had matured a bit and was learning how to take care of herself better.

But Sasha was the opposite. The only reason he allowed Tomo to go out this late in the first place was because Mafuyu- after dragging him by the ear to the kitchen- claimed that sheltering Tomo 24-7 wasn't going to win any battles. "I understand how you feel, Sasha- I worry about Tomo-chan all the time! But I've come to accept that I can't guard her forever, and to trust that she'll be fine on her own," the violet-haired freshman had told him.

The Iron-user only sneered. "Two hours. She is to be home by 10 o'clock. Sharp." He had replied.

He looked at the clock now.

10:01 PM.

"DAMMIT TOMO, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Sasha snarled to no one in particular, looking out the window.

"Sasha!" Mafuyu called, entering the room. "What are you still doing up? I told you to go to bed an hour ago!"

Sasha gave her a hard look. "Tomo is still not home! It's getting late!" he then summoned his scythe, heading for the door. "That's it. I'm going out to get her-!"

Mafuyu grabbed him by the shoulder and yanked him back. "Give it a few more minutes. She might be on her way now,"

Sasha snarled, the scar on his face glowing bright red. "Unless she comes through that door in the next five seconds, I'm going to-!"

*click*

They turned toward the door, watching as Tomo walked in. Sensing tension in the room, Tomo froze. "…Um, are you two arguing again?" she asked, uneasily.

Mafuyu smiled in reassurance. "It's alright, Tomo. Sasha was just waiting up,"

"What took you so long?! It's past your curfew!" Sasha snapped at Tomo.

Tomo looked at the clock. 10:02 PM.

Mafuyu let out a heavy sigh. "Sasha…"

"Oh, I had to walk," Tomo said, a sweat-drop appearing over her head. "I didn't have enough change for bus-fare. We kinda bought too many sweets…"

"That's another thing- what 'friend' have you been seeing?" Sasha demanded.

"Just a friend I met a while back. We decided to see a movie and catch up a bit," Tomo began walking to the stairs.

"Wait, Tomo… I want to know who this friend is, too." Mafuyu said after some consideration. "Is it someone I know?"

Tomo crossed her arms. "Since when are you two so curious about my personal life?"

"We just want to kn-"

"We're in charge of you! It's our right to know who you hang out with, when, where, and why!" Sasha interrupted, still hot-headed.

Mafuyu gave him a heated glare. "IN CASE whoever you're hanging out with turns out to be dangerous,"

"Hmph. Well my friend is NOT dangerous, and you two have no right to be so- Agh!" Tomo began to retort, before Sasha rushed up and grabbed her breasts!

The Qwaser gave her a stern look. "Your soma is low…" he observed.

Tomo blushed, pushing away and covering her chest. "N-No wonder! You drink so much of it every day! I'm probably running out!"

"She has a point there," Mafuyu agreed, though a hint of jealousy lined her voice.

"Only to prepare for battles!" Sasha countered. "I never take it unless it's for something important!"

Tomo sneered. "You sucked me dry once for a BOWLING TOURNAMENT, Sasha! My nipples were throbbing even after we got home!"

Mafuyu gawked, then looked at Sasha in sheer anger. "SO THAT'S WHY YOU KEPT GOING OUTSIDE THAT DAY! I KNEW IT!

"IT WAS TO HELP ME HAVE ENOUGH STRENGTH TO WIN AGAINST JITA!" Sasha retorted.

"STRENGTH HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT- YOU JUST DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO PLAY!"

"OF COURSE I DID! I JUST NEEDED MORE SOMA!"

"NO, YOU NEEDED LESSONS BEFORE DECIDING TO RUN YOUR MOUTH AND GET INVOLVED IN COMPETITIONS YOU'RE NOT PREPARED FOR!"

"I'M NEVER UNPREPARED…!"

"I'm going to bed," Tomo said, sighing and going up the stairs.

"(bullshit, you're never unprepared!)/(I always have a plan!)/(Like when I got kidnapped?!)/(That doesn't count! You were being reckless!)/(I was going to the store, you idiot!)" Sasha and Mafuyu's arguing went on, neither of them noticing Tomo left.

The purple-haired Maria entered her bedroom, undressing… and having to smile as she looked at her breasts in the mirror. She was glad Sasha didn't rip her shirt open, otherwise he would have noticed her nipples were still slightly erect.

She pulled on her pajamas, lying in bed and sighing happily as she thought about tonight…

* * *

_~Earlier That Night~_

Tomo stepped off the bus, in front of the movie theater. She looked at the line of movies playing while she waited for her date to arrive… when a pair of hands covered her eyes. "Guess who?" a voice whispered.

She smirked. "Vincent Brooks," she pretended to guess. She turned around, giving him a hug. "I'm glad you made it, Joshua."

Joshua grinned. "I'm surprised you could make it. I didn't think Sasha would let you out of the house!"

Tomo sighed; she and Joshua had been seeing each other for a while now. Since Jita was now under Athos' surveillance and out of the Adept's clutches, Joshua had abandoned his so-called 'comrades' in order to look after the rest of his younger siblings. Not that the Adepts cared- to them, Joshua was too weak to try anything, much less try to get his sister back from their enemies.

When Joshua came to town searching for Jita after learning of her kidnapping, he ran into Tomo first near the school- she was waiting out front for Mafuyu to get done with her kendo practice; Sasha during this time was having combat-practice against Lizzie. Tomo had assured Joshua that his sister was alright- the only downside was she couldn't use her powers, for the safety of everyone.

However, Joshua didn't want to rush in and see his sister right away- due to his 'relationship' with the Adepts, there was no doubt in his mind he would be at the mercy of the Iron Qwaser… especially after he, Mafuyu and Teresa walked in on him and Tomo during an awkward moment…

Thankfully, Tomo considered him a friend; through her, he managed to learn how his sister was doing. He normally bumped into her at grocery stores, in the park, on the bus, or pose as a random stranger on their way to school, just so the two of them could speak, if only for a few minutes before Tomo had to return to her friends.

Eventually, Joshua stopped asking about Jita so much and just wanted to talk- he and Tomo only got to meet twice in the past, and he found he really enjoyed her company. Tomo found herself wanting to learn more about him too- about his siblings(he preferred not to talk too much about them), where he lived (he stayed at various shelters), and how he was managing now that he left the Adepts (his bruises were healing, he commented).

That's when she began to feel flustered. Because of Sasha's overbearing protection, she could only see Joshua for less than five minutes each time… and she really wanted to help him see his sister again…

Such as why that morning, when Tomo made the excuse that she was going to use one of the public restrooms on the way to school and broke away from Mafuyu for a moment (meeting Joshua by the men's side), she told the Successor of Hermes Trismegistus she wanted to meet him elsewhere. "Come to the movie theater tonight around 8 o'clock," she told Joshua. "I'll tell the others I'm meeting up with a friend,"

"What if they don't let you come?" Joshua had asked.

"Don't worry. I've got an idea," Tomo had assured.

Throughout that morning during their study period, Tomo brought up to Mafuyu how crowded she had been feeling. "It's like I can't even run an errand without someone having to walk with me," she had complained, going about how she wants a little independence. "We beat the Adepts already, and we've got Jita with us now, there's nothing else to worry about! Besides, you go off on your own…"

Mafuyu made the typical explanations: she knew kendo and had more defense (Tomo countered with how she was learning self defense from Lizzie), there could still be enemies lurking about (Tomo countered with no Qwaser would kill her since her soma is too powerful to waste; plus they had friends everywhere she could run to); and finally how Tomo didn't know how to handle herself (Tomo grew furious and claimed she managed well at the Adepts' hideout).

Finally, she used the zinger- that Mafuyu was being too overprotective and couldn't watch out for Tomo forever. Mafuyu gave in, claiming Tomo could do as she pleased- so long as she kept in-touch.

Sasha on the other hand was more difficult, but thus was why Tomo went to Mafuyu first- if anyone could convince Sasha to give her space, it was her sister.

She explained all this to Joshua as they entered the movie theater. "You know, I kind of agree with Mafuyu," he said as Tomo paid for their way in (the Roentgenium-user could only spend money on food). "I care about my siblings too- Jita being at the top of the list, with the situations she finds herself in…"

"At least you give them room to breathe," Tomo said as they walked over to the concession stand, ordering snacks. "With Mafuyu and Sasha- yes, one large popcorn, please- I'm lucky I have a moment to- I'll have a medium Cola© with that- use the bathroom! It gets really annoying- ooh, I'll have some Crunch© bites too!- having someone acting like your bodyguard all the time."

"Well, yeah, that's true." Joshua looked over at what to get. "Being an older brother myself- I'll have a Mt. Dew- I just understand where they're coming from, but I agree that- can I get a Kit-Kat© and Snickers©?- they need to give you space, if they want you to learn how to take care of- a licorice rope too please-yourself when they're not around."

Tomo paid for their snacks, and they entered the cinema that was showing _Coco_ (she loved Disney movies). "Yeah… Ha, I guess they're worried it would be like that time they left me home alone! That was the night we met, remember?"

Joshua scoffed. "How could I forget? You almost burned the house down!" They sat down in the back row. He sighed, thinking back to that night. "That seems so long ago…"

"I know." Tomo looked at her popcorn, sadly. "I can't forget how I felt that night… how I felt like dead weight, causing so much trouble for everyone…" she looked at Joshua. "I never did get to thank you,"

He was in the middle of sipping his drink, pausing. "For what?" From what he recalled, he was five seconds from putting the moves on the freshman after getting a good view of her round, smooth backside. Secretly, he still got aroused just thinking about the fantasy he had that night.

"Remember when I told you… that you should kill me? You got really mad, telling me I shouldn't talk like that- that I gave everyone a reason to keep fighting." She smiled softly. "You gave me the confidence I really needed that night. If it wasn't for you… well, I wouldn't have felt driven to find my own strength,"

Joshua rubbed the back of his neck; he remembered that moment clearly… the sudden fear that struck him when a young girl was looking at him with tears in her eyes, wishing to die just because she felt like a burden… all because her sister and friends cared so much about her, they'd risk their lives? He was in the same position- he dealt with beatings the Adepts gave him, counting every day until he got strong enough to overpower them all and free Jita…

"I just didn't like what you were saying… I mean, I kept getting my ass kicked by the Tanner Brothers, just so I could make sure Jita was safe. If any of my siblings said they would rather die than feel like burdens, it would hurt worse than any abuse I've lived through," the Roentgenium Qwaser muttered.

"Still, thank you," Tomo linked her arm with his, resting her head on his shoulder as the movie started.

Joshua blushed, but kept relaxed. It felt nice being this close to her, and he didn't budge throughout the entire movie.

…

Once the credits rolled, the two walked out of the theater. It was close to 9:30 PM. "I still have half an hour before I have to be home, so we can walk around for a while." Tomo said as they walked down the street. "How are the rest of your siblings doing, by the way? Do they miss you when you leave?"

"O-Oh yeah, totally," Joshua said, though had a sad look in his eyes. "The most I can do is scrape up enough money to buy food and clothes,"

"You don't have a job?"

"I do odd jobs… That's why I need to make a name for myself; I want to get strong enough so I can offer more protection, and earn enough money so I can afford a good home,"

Tomo shifted. "Joshua… You left behind the Adepts, right? Why don't you just come live with us? Athos can help keep your siblings protected, you can all come to school with us… Jita's already with us, so you don't have to worry about her."

Joshua sighed. "Trust me… I'd take your offer in a heartbeat, but if those bastards found out I betrayed them, they could hurt everyone I love. That's why I need to get strong on my own,"

Tomo considered this. "…But if you were with us, you'd have back-up. If you fought them on your own, they would still go after your siblings! If you were with us, Sasha, Mafuyu, Lizzie, Katja- everyone we know would be on your side to help protect them! We'd all help you get stronger, too!" she took his hand. "Please, Joshua… you don't have to fight them alone."

The 18-year-old began to wince. "But… they hate me! You told me how Sasha distrusts Jita- imagine if he met me again! …They're already overprotective of you enough- finding out you're friends with me will just make them keep you under surveillance for life!"

Tomo sighed, sitting down on a bench. "They're going to be overprotective no matter what…" she looked up at the stars. "Ever since my father walked out, Mafuyu had been watching over me like a guardian."

Joshua's eyes widened as he sat down next to her. "Your father left you?! Why?"

"I don't know…" Tomo began to wince. "One day he just… packed up and left. Things got worse after that… Miyuri-san's father became the dean, and she acted like a spoiled princess, bullying Mafuyu and I until Sasha came along."

"Well… that makes two of us. Being refugees with no parents, we had a lot to deal with. I had to keep us safe from strangers, illness, hazards of all kinds… I felt like a parent before I even got my driver's license!"

"That's why I want you with us!" Tomo gripped his hand. "I'll talk to Mafuyu and Sasha- once I assure them you're not our enemy, they'll be willing to let you stay,"

Joshua sighed. "…Maybe not too soon. I want to establish I'm not a threat, first." He looked up at the stars. "Much less focus on getting stronger, in case any of the Adepts decide to come after us,"

Tomo stood up. "Well, if getting stronger is that important, then I'll help." She led him around a corner to the library, both of them in the shadows on the top of the steps, hidden behind some pillars. She looked around to make sure no one was coming by… then began to unbutton her blouse.

All color rushed to Joshua's face- the moment her cleavage came into view, he felt blood dribbling out his nose. "W-What are you doing…?!"

"My soma is the strongest of any Maria's. I want you to take as much as you need to protect everyone,"

Blood shot out Joshua's nose, splattering on the pavement as Tomo's massive *ahem* 'bazongas' popped out. _I must have fallen asleep during the movie, because this has to be a dream!_ He thought in bewilderment. "T-T-Tomo… I… I don't think I can…" he stammered, feeling lightheaded from the sudden blood-loss.

Tomo gave his hand a squeeze. "It's okay, Joshua. You have my full permission. Like I said, I want to help you get stronger and protect your siblings,"

"Okay… if you say so…" He leaned forth, keeping his eyes shut…

Tomo giggled; the Qwaser ended up sticking his face in her cleavage! "Your aim is a bit off, Joshua-kun,"

Joshua pulled away, opening his eyes- then seeing he was eye-level with her breasts, made a face-plant on the ground. "Sweet mercy…" he sputtered, his eyes spinning.

The freshman knelt beside him. "Joshua… you've never taken soma before?"

He sat up quick, red in the face. "Of course I have! It's just… b-been a while…" he rubbed the back of his neck; in truth, he was always too squeamish to latch onto a woman's breast- more often than not, he'd end up slapped before an attempt was made.

"Here, I'll help you then." Tomo grabbed his head gently, pulling him forward. She felt him tremble and he shut his eyes tight, beyond nervous. She made sure his lips lined up with her nipple, pushing them together.

Joshua dared not open his eyes, worried that if he did he would end up passing out- or, worse, that the whole evening had just been a dream. Parting his lips, he took her breast into his mouth, nursing on her soma.

…

Time seemed to pass slowly. Tomo spent the moment stroking his head, listening to his soft moans as he suckled. He was so gentle; while Sasha would immediately latch on and suck with full force, Joshua took his time, enjoying every sip.

"Well? How do you feel?" Tomo asked, allowing Joshua to pull away for a breath.

"I feel… different," Joshua said, feeling a bit of strength return to his body; he licked his lips, the taste of her soma still fresh on his tongue. He rested a hand on his stomach. "…I'm still hungry, though."

Tomo cupped her other breast. "You still have this side,"

Joshua blushed, keeping his eyes closed. "I don't know… I don't want to drain you completely." He cringed, remembering all the maidens that passed out when the Adepts sucked them dry, their life-forces shallow.

"Don't worry, I have plenty. I'll let you know when I begin to feel tired,"

"Alright…" Joshua scooted closer; this time he found his way to her nipple on his own- licking around her breast until he found it, then continued to suckle. Tomo chuckled- his tongue tickled!

Once he got used to it, he began to suck harder. Tomo felt her face blush at the feeling; she then looked at her watch, seeing she had fifteen minutes to get home…

Joshua then cupped them in his hands, massaging them as he [purposely] stuck his face in her cleavage, inhaling deeply. "…You smell nice. What kind of perfume are you wearing?" he asked.

"I'm not. I took a shower before meeting you, though. It must be my body wash,"

"Mm," he nuzzled her chest more, before once again taking a nipple into his mouth, carefully biting it while pinching the other. Tomo gasped from the stimulation. "Sorry! Did that hurt?"

"N-No… just… I never felt like this before…" Tomo paused, feeling something… hard… pressing into her leg. She then noticed her panties felt a bit wet.

Joshua took notice as well. Quickly, he sat up. "W-We'd better stop… any further, and I'd lose total control,"

Tomo buttoned up her blouse. "I-I agree, Mafuyu would blow her stack if I lost my virginity before marriage."

Joshua cleared his throat. "It's important for Marias to stay virgins anyway, otherwise their soma will be useless."

"Right," She sighed, wiping her forehead, letting the night air cool her heat. She looked at Joshua, giving him a hug. "Thank you for stopping, Joshua. You're very respectful,"

"Well yeah… so long as you don't show me your ass again," he pulled his legs up to keep his 'tent' from showing. "I… I almost took advantage of you that one night, right before your friends burst in."

Tomo cocked her head. "Was that what was wrong with you? I figured you were delirious from blood-loss!"

Joshua raised his finger, giving her a firm glance. "Don't you EVER be fooled like that, got it? If a man comes up to you like that, I want you to kick him in the balls! Then have Sasha and Mafuyu kick his ass if I'm not around to do it."

Tomo shrugged. "I told you, I'm used to harassment like that-"

"I MEAN it, Tomo! I don't want some pervert raping you… I don't want you hurt…" he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tight. "Don't ever let anyone touch you without permission. It's your body- you should decide who you let touch it. Don't let anyone pressure you into doing anything,"

"Joshua…" Tomo listened to his heartbeat; it was racing.

"I'm lucky… We're both lucky. If your friends hadn't come in that day…" he began to wince. What would he have done?

Tomo squeezed him tight. "Nothing would have happened, Joshua-kun… Keep in mind, the only thing I wanted to focus on was making dinner! I'd make sure to snap you out of it,"

"But… if you couldn't… if I had no control…"

"You keep saying 'if'… You're a good person, Josh-chan. I don't believe you'd do anything to hurt someone- unless they hurt your siblings first,"

"…Or you," he rested his chin on top of her head. "I want to make sure you stay safe…"

She nuzzled against him. "I want you to be safe too…"

Joshua smiled softly. "…Alright. Then I'll speak to Athos soon." He looked at his watch. "Right now, I'd better get home- I can imagine my brothers making smart remarks about my first date,"

Tomo gasped. "This was your first date? Mine too!"

The Roentgenium Qwaser blushed. "I-I meant…! That is…! I've had experience, somewhat- mmf!"

Before he could finish his defense, Tomo leaned forth and kissed him on the lips. She then stood up, writing down her number and handing it to him. "I need to get home now. I had a wonderful time tonight, Joshua- let me know when you're ready to meet Athos, I'll introduce you personally!" With that, she hurried down the steps, rushing to the bus-stop. (By the time she got home, she would only be a couple minutes passed curfew).

Joshua watched her go… then leaped into the air, letting out an excited yell. "I'M THE LUCKIEST MAN ALIIIIIIIIIVE!" he shouted as he ran down the street, filled with more energy than he ever had- and it wasn't just because of the soma.

…

Unbeknownst to them, a pair of eyes had been watching from afar. "Well, well, well… isn't _this_ interesting," she chuckled to herself, before moving along.

* * *

The next day, Tomo immediately heard from Joshua. It was 7:30 and she was still asleep, until her cell phone started to ring, the number unlisted. "Hello?" she answered, a bit groggily.

"Tomo? It's Joshua," came the voice of the Successor of Hermes-Trismegistus.

She sat up, excited. "Joshua-san!" she exclaimed- then quickly quieted herself, looking at her bedroom door and making sure no one else heard. She kept her voice low. "How are you doing?"

"Great—sorry, I can't stay on the line long, I had to use a payphone. I was wondering if we could meet up this afternoon? I'm ready to meet Athos."

"Of course, meet me outside after school on the playground. I'll make the arrangement this morning,"

"Alright, see you this afternoon."

The two hung up, and Tomo quickly climbed out of bed, rushing to get dressed.

By this point, Mafuyu was bursting in her room. "Tomo, wake up! We're going to be-" the kendo-student began to holler, until she noticed Tomo was already halfway dressed and looking wide awake, humming a little song. "…late?"

"Oh! Morning, Mafuyu!" Tomo exclaimed, quickly pulling on her uniform and tying her hair ribbon. She grabbed her bookbag, hurrying past her sister. "Well, c'mon! We don't want to be late!"

Mafuyu blinked, standing there in chibi-confusion. Shaking her head, she hurried to catch up to Tomo.

As usual, the girls hurried to school while escorted by Sasha, though the silver-haired Qwaser walked in bitter silence, staying that way until the girls went to their classes.

He sat with Teresa in the courtyard; the apprentice-nun was with the kindergarten class, watching them play basketball. "The nerve of that girl, staying out late…" he muttered, having been griping to Teresa the whole morning. "Are all Japanese school girls this reckless?!"

"Sasha… You need to let her go," Teresa said.

Sasha froze, giving Teresa a stunned expression. "Not you too!"

Teresa remained stoic as always, looking at Sasha. "I had to learn to let you go, remember? Now I look after Lizzie." She looked across the court- Lizzie was helping the kids learn how to dribble a ball. "It's time you allow Tomo to live her life. You cannot hold onto her forever… no matter how much she reminds you of Olja."

The Iron Qwaser clenched his fists. "Shut up! Until I'm convinced she'll stay safe, I'm going to keep watching over Tomo!"

"…and Mafuyu?"

Sasha paused, blushing; he turned away, storming off. "Just stay out of it!"

Lizzie trotted over, watching Sasha leave. "Whoa! What's up with Sasha-kun? Mafuyu-san not let him feel her breasts again or something?" she remarked.

Teresa only sighed. "He's just trying to overcome his attachment."

"To Mafuyu-san, right?"

"Tomo-san."

"Seriously? Huh! I figured he had a thing for Mafu-chan. …Anyway, wanna join me and the kids in a game? We need an extra player,"

Teresa nodded, though still hoped Sasha's attachment would not lead to any negative consequences.

Oh what am I saying? Of course it will!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jita was with Miyuri, Katja, and Hana- the daughter of the dean was going on about plans for the summer, bringing up how all the girls should take a trip to the beach. Jita tuned them out- the only reason she hung around the pink-haired student was because she liked the size of her breasts; if the crest she was stuck with didn't cause her pain whenever she used her powers or got aroused, she'd be sucking this blabbermouth dry- half the reason to get stronger, the other half to shut her mouth.

Damn, she hated it here…

She saw Tomo walking down the hall with Mafuyu. "Why can't I go with you, again?" the kendo-student asked.

"Mafuyu, I told you! I don't need an escort everywhere I go!" Tomo said, looking a bit infuriated.

Jita cocked her head. She'd never seen Tomo look so irritated before... though her eyes fell on Miyuri, who seemed to have a sneaky expression on her face.

"Why are you acting so worked up about that? It makes sense we should stick together until this whole war is over," Mafuyu stated.

Tomo looked at Jita- and for a moment, the Diamond Qwaser could have sworn the girl was developing an idea. "Fine! If you're so worried… I'll take Jita-san with me!"

"Wait, what-? Agh!" Jita began to question, suddenly finding herself being dragged down the hall by Tomo! "Where are we going?! Hold on…!"

"Tomo, that's not what I meant…! Ugh," Mafuyu began to call, growing a bit annoyed herself.

Before she could run after Tomo, Miyuri was stepping in her path, chuckling. "My, my, my… A bit cautious of Tomo, are we?" she teased.

Mafuyu gave her a look. "Not now, Miyuri-san. I need to talk to Tomo,"

"Oh I'm sure you do… but it's not like she'll tell you anything, especially about _last night_." Miyuri then faked a gasp. "Oops!"

This caught the kendo-student's attention. "…What would you know about last night?"

The pink-haired bitch- I mean _girl_ only smirked. "Oh, nothing~… I just saw Tomo-chan out on the town with someone. An older boy it looked like- very tall, black hair, kind of wearing ragged clothes. I saw them by the library, and got a little curious… Then they started to-" she paused, pretending to think. "Oh, what would the right words be? Engage in a little… _playtime_."

Mafuyu's face was turning red with anger. "Shut up! You're just saying shit!"

"Am I, Mafuyu-san? Perhaps your sister is more grown up than you think- hell, she's got you beaten in maturity by breast-size,"

"What the fuck do breasts have to do with maturity?" a random student questioned.

Miyuri angrily shoved them away. "EVERYTHING! NOW KEEP WALKING!"

Mafuyu only turned and left, having enough of Miyuri's nonsense.

Katja looked up at Miyuri. "Was Tomo-chan really playing with another boy, Miyuri-san?" she asked in a sweet-innocent tone, giving a childish act that only a complete idiot would be fooled by.

"Oh yes, Katja-chan- but don't worry, they didn't do anything too naughty," Miyuri said, always being one to buy Katja's act every time. "Now why don't you and Hana-chan go play? I've got to get back to class," with that, she walked off.

Katja dropped her sweet act, then began walking out. "W-Where are we going, Master?" Hana asked as she followed her like the dog she was.

"To help Miyuri spread her rumor," Katja said, a smirk on her own lips. "I know a certain silver-haired Qwaser who'd just _love_ to hear this,"

* * *

Tomo and Jita were entering Yuri's office, though the Diamond-Qwaser was still confused. However, Big Ma'am was in the office today. "And what brings you two girlies in here during school hours?!" the military-like nun questioned.

"Oh! Big Ma'am! We were looking to speak to Yuri-sama- it's kind of important," Tomo said, a bit sheepishly.

"It had better be life-or-death, missy! 'Cuz I don't tolerate lollygaggers- especially one from enemy lines!" she looked at Jita as she said this.

"Honestly, I have no idea why she brought me here," Jita sighed, then looked at Tomo. "Why do you want to speak with Yuri so badly?"

"Speak up, Yamanobe!" Big Ma'am bellowed, almost blowing the two girls back. "If you got a message to give, I'll pass it on- but make it snappy! If you're just trying to cut class, I'll make you two do laps around the school until your muscles are bigger than those tits of yours!"

Tomo rubbed the back of her neck, but took a deep breath. "I met another Qwaser- well, I met him a really long time ago. He wants to join Athos in order to protect his siblings,"

Jita paused, her interest piqued.

"Yeah? He ain't associated with those Adepts, is he?" Big Ma'am pressed.

"No—well, in a way yes, but he's no ally of theirs. They see him as weak, and he wants to get stronger so he can fight against them… and free his sister from them."

Jita froze. Was she talking about…?

"Is that so? …Well, tell me what you know about this Qwaser, and I'll see if he's trustworthy or not!"

"Oh he's very trustworthy! He has 4 younger siblings, lives in poverty, they have no parents-"

It had to be a coincidence, Jita thought, though had doubts so.

"Enough of the preliminaries, girly! What's his element and give us his name!"

"Y-Yes… His element is, um… well… gosh, I don't think he ever mentioned it to me- or I must have forgotten…"

"Roentgenium?" Jita guessed.

Tomo looked at her. "Hm? What makes you think that's it, Jita-san?"

"Because… the Qwaser you're describing sounds a lot like my brother, Joshua."

"Big brother of our captive, hmm? …Yamanobe! What makes you so sure this Qwaser isn't just trying to bust his sister out and help the Adepts in their fight?!" Big Ma'am questioned.

"He's too weak… and too much of an idiot," Jita scoffed, crossing her arms. "The Tanner brothers used to harass the two of us before Sasha killed them."

"He also looked after me when I was at their hideout!" Tomo said. "He made me food, and gave me a tour, and… and…" her eyes began to water, remembering how Joshua was struck down when trying to defend Jita; he mentioned how he was beat up every day just to keep watch over her. "…and he deserves to stay with us. The Adepts abuse him constantly- he hates them as much as Athos does, Big Ma'am, maybe even more!"

Big Ma'am rubbed her chin. "Roentgenium is a weak element- can't be found in nature or anything, and only has a stability of 3.5 seconds. Normally I'd tell you to tell this guy to go pack sand, missy, and warn you not to talk to strangers- but considering those Adepts are assholes and you're vouching for his character, we'll look him over. When are you seeing him next?"

"We're going to meet this afternoon!" Tomo grabbed Jita's hand. "Jita-san! Come with me! Joshua misses you so much!"

"O-Okay," Jita said, a bit stunned at all that was happening. "Man, I can't believe my idiot brother is switching sides… The Adepts are going to kill us both!"

"Not while we're around, Little Miss Cynic!" Big Ma'am boasted. "I'll make sure the area is secure- don't want to get ambushed in case any enemies trailed their punching-bag,"

"Thank you, Big Ma'am! C'mon, Jita-chan! Lets go get ready!" Tomo then hauled Jita out of the office.

"Whoa! Slow down!" Jita gasped.

"HOLD IT! I told you two to get your asses back to your classes!" Big Ma'am ordered.

* * *

Joshua sat on the swingset, looking at his watch. It was 3:35 PM; Tomo would be showing up soon.

He sighed, closing his eyes. He never thought he'd see the day when he would finally take the chance to leave the Adepts.

He had wanted to ever since the first night he got kicked in the face for being a lesser Qwaser. His intentions to get stronger, free his sister, and take out his enemies only grew as he saw how sadistic and blasphemous they were; honestly, trying to resurrect Jesus Christ? Didn't any of these fools read the Bible at least once in their life?!

Granted, he hadn't been to church much in his life, having only gone to one in order to have shelter from a cold rain… but from what he learned that day was that 1) God was an Almighty Being, and no matter how powerful a Qwaser was, He was not a force to be trifled with and 2) Jesus already conquered death and showed the way to an everlasting life, therefore cannot be resurrected by some cult.

He was more than glad he was leaving the Adepts behind. He was ready to start anew, get stronger… and, hopefully, finally give his siblings a better life.

…

Unbeknownst to him, Mafuyu was walking out, a bit drained from the day. The kendo-student was so uptight about what was going on with Tomo that she didn't even want to train with Lizzie in swordplay that afternoon, something she loved to do when stressed! Not only that, but Sasha disappeared, probably brooding somewhere…

She paused, looking over and seeing Joshua sitting on the swingset. _That guy… Why does he look familiar?_ She thought, analyzing his features- unruly black hair, clothes that looked wrinkled and somewhat ragged, pale skin and violet eyes…

He looked her way- and developed a shocked expression.

That's when a certain memory of bursting into the kitchen and seeing her sister in a compromising position clicked. "YOU!" Mafuyu shouted, then ran over and hit Joshua in the gut with her kendo-stick!

"Ooof!" Joshua grunted, falling back on the swing. He raised his hands up in defense. "W-Wait! I-I-I come in peace!"

"State your business or I start swinging!" Mafuyu snarled.

"I-I'm here to see your sister, Tomo! She's going to help me see my sister, Jita, and join Athos! I swear I'm not an enemy! Please don't make me into a piñata!"

"Tomo…? Wait, she's helping you…?" Mafuyu grabbed him by the collar, forcing him to stand up; despite he was taller than her, she still somehow gave the impression of looming over him. "I want details. What's been going on with my sister?!"

As if he were in an interrogation, Joshua told Mafuyu everything- how he first met Tomo, how they interacted at the castle, how he ran into her again when he was searching for Jita after leaving the Adepts… and about their date last night (though left out the more 'personal' moment).

Mafuyu's grip on her stick relaxed, and she sighed. "So… she was on a date? Heh. No wonder she didn't want to tell anyone," she sat down on the swing, a bit solemn. "…but… that means… she didn't trust me?"

Joshua sat down on the swing next to her. "No, she was worried you wouldn't trust _me_ ," he assured her. "I have four younger siblings, so I can understand- you worry about them all the time, then someone new enters their life so of course you feel the need to get defensive. I bet when Jita starts dating, she won't tell me anything until she's ready,"

Mafuyu nodded. "Sorry about attacking you… I'm still upset about that night I caught you trying to put the moves on my sister!"

Joshua raised his hands. "COMPLETELY understandable! I promise I won't do anything to hurt Tomo- a girl that nice deserves to be respected,"

"Good- otherwise you can kiss your manhood goodbye,"

Joshua crossed his legs. "Message received…"

Mafuyu sighed. "Well… I'd better go find Sasha and help explain things. Otherwise he might just rush in here and—"

*POW!*

In a heartbeat, Joshua was struck out of the swing, sent careening across the playground, his body airborne for 3 seconds before it hit the ground, rolling!

Mafuyu looked over. "…do that," she murmured, seeing Sasha standing there- looking quite pissed. "Sasha, wait-!"

"Back off, Mafuyu! I heard everything already!" Sasha snarled.

Hearing the commotion, a few other students came running over; five of them included Miyuri, Katja, Hana, Teresa, and Lizzie. Katja had a smug look on her face for obvious reasons. "This is going to turn out better than I thought," Miyuri giggled.

"You think he'll summon iron chains to bind him… maybe around his neck and choke him… and even around his-?" Hana asked, as a BDSM version of the scene entered her mind.

"Shut up, I'm trying to watch this," Katja hissed.

Joshua slowly got on his knees, his head spinning. He gasped when he saw Sasha had his scythe summoned. "Wait…! I'm not here to…!" he began to explain, but was silenced when Sasha kicked him in the face.

"Geez! Who is this guy, and what's Sasha's beef with him?!" Lizzie asked, astounded.

"His name is Joshua Phrygianos; his element is Roentgenium… so I don't see how he could be a threat," Teresa stated, her puppy-ear-like ponytails drooping in confusion.

"Sasha…!" Mafuyu shouted, trying to get the Iron Qwaser to cease, but Sasha only sliced his scythe at Joshua- the Successor of Hermes-Trismegistus quickly dodged, though tripped over a mislaid kickball and made a faceplant in the ground. "Stop! He's not out to hurt anyone!"

"He took Tomo's soma! I know he did!" Sasha shouted back at Mafuyu. He then gripped Joshua by the throat. "What are you planning to do with her?!"

"N-Nothing, I swear…!" Joshua cried.

"Then why was Tomo's soma low last night?! You stole some of it, didn't you, and threatened her to keep her mouth shut, right?!"

"No!"

"Liar!" Sasha tightened his grip, his scythe stretched behind him, ready to cause some heavy damage. "You get out of here, and keep away from Tomo, or so help me I'll-"

*BAM!*

A fist collided with Sasha's face, catching him off guard and causing him to drop both his scythe and Joshua (who quickly stumbled back and hid behind a tetherball pole). Sasha looked over to see who struck him- only to end up punched again, this time in the nose, and then a third time in the gut!

"YOU… YOU… YOU BAKA!" Tomo screamed, then kicked Sasha in the groin, making him keel over; once he was in the fetal position, she kicked him the stomach. "Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! BA-KA!"

"…Is someone making bird-calls out here?" a random student asked.

"Shut up, idiot, this just got better!" Miyuri chuckled. Katja, at this moment, was recording everything with an iPhone.

"Tomo… what the fuck…?!" Sasha grunted. He looked over, seeing that Tomo ceased her kicking and went over to check on Joshua, examining the bruises on his face. Sasha stormed over. "Get away from that-!"

*SLAP!*

Tomo struck him hard across the face. "ENOUGH!" she shouted. "Dammit, Sasha! Joshua is _not_ an enemy!"

"But… he took your soma-!" Sasha sputtered.

"I GAVE him my soma! I just didn't tell you because you get worked up like a childish brat!" She stormed towards Sasha, making him back away as he saw the pure fury in her eyes. "He needs it more than you do, anyway! We've been seeing each other for the last several days, and he's done nothing to prove he's out to hurt us!"

"How can you be so sure?! I can't… I can't risk you getting hurt, or killed… like…!"

" _I'M NOT OLJA AND I NEVER WILL BE!"_

Her words and tone made Sasha freeze.

Tomo had tears in her eyes at this point. "I know you don't want to repeat the past… but… dammit, Sasha, you have to trust that I can watch out for myself, too! Is this what Olja would have wanted you to be doing- hanging over my head just because I look like her, not allowing me an ounce of freedom, and going as far as to beat up one of my friends before you got the chance to meet them?! I know you're out for revenge… but Joshua isn't like the rest of the Adepts! He hates them, and just wants to protect his sister!"

"Yeah, Sasha, lay off. Hell, he's not even that strong!" Mafuyu said, then caught herself. "Er, no offense, Joshua-kun!"

"…I'm used to it…" Joshua groaned, still feeling aches in his body.

"Tomo… I… I just want to protect you…" Sasha said, now humbled.

"You can still protect me, Sasha, but you have to let me live my life. And right now, I want to help Joshua get stronger so he can protect his siblings, too." Tomo said, tears in her eyes.

"And I plan on protecting Tomo as well, Sasha." Joshua assured.

"A weakling like you?! Tomo would be safer with a cotton-ball!" Miyuri hollered.

"SHUT UP, BITCH!" came a shout, as Jita entered the scene. "No one is allowed to make fun of my brother- except _me!"_

"What the…?! Who are you calling a bitch, you rotten tramp?!"

"HEY! Don't be calling my little sister names!" Joshua shouted.

"Oh can it, wimp!"

"I said shut it, bitch!" Jita shouted at Miyuri again.

"Man, this keeps getting better and better!" Lizzie said, enjoying the banter.

"I THINK…" Mafuyu spoke up loud enough for everyone to hear, then rested a hand on Joshua's shoulder. "Joshua can use some training. Lizzie and I can help you with your techniques."

"Yeah! I can combine our elements for Excalibur!" The Titanium Qwaser said. "Maybe doing so will help give your powers a boost,"

"And I'll be your Maria," Tomo said, linking her arm with Joshua's.

"T-Thanks everyone…" Joshua said, blushing.

"Maria?! But… Tomo, you always give me your soma!" Sasha sputtered.

"Start taking Mafuyu's from now on." Tomo scoffed, then smiled. "It's obvious you two like each other anyway,"

"WHAT?!" the entire crowd exclaimed.

"Well, they do! Sasha's just too proud to admit it!"

"I am not! I don't have any feelings towards Mafuyu- she's too bossy!" Sasha denied.

"You jerk!" Mafuyu snapped, punching Sasha in the arm. "You like me and you know it! Just admit it already!"

"Why should I?!"

"Because I like you, you idiot! Did you forget how much trouble I went through just to stay by your side?!"

"True, and Sasha was always in a hurry to save Mafuyu," Katja said with a smirk. "He was really mad when she got kidnapped by the Adepts,"

"I remember that!" Hana laughed.

"Of course you remembered- you bitch-slapped me twice, you twit." Katja muttered.

Hana grinned. "Am I going to be punished…?" (Someone get this girl some therapy already!)

Katja only groaned, face-palming.

"Well… that's because…!" Sasha stammered.

"Sasha, you want to protect Mafuyu as much as you want to protect me. I think it's time you two started spending more time together," Tomo said, then leaned her head on Joshua's arm. "I'm in good hands,"

"Ow!" Joshua flinched, and Tomo looked at him concerned. "Still hurt… all over…!"

"That reminds me," Jita said… then walked over and punched Sasha. "Beat up my brother again and I'll cut your nuts off!"

"O-Okay, I think Sasha's received enough punches today!" Mafuyu stated.

"Oh c'mon! One more?" Katja begged.

"Make it ten!" Miyuri added.

Mafuyu sighed, then began to drag Sasha off. "C'mon…"

"Where are we going?!" Sasha demanded. "There's still a few things we need to settle back there!"

"Yes, well, there's some things you and I need to settle right here, right now." Mafuyu took him around some trees, then looked him deep in the eyes. "Sasha. Do you love me?"

"W-What…?"

"Just answer, because… because I'm sick of wondering! We've been through so much, but at the end of it all you act like none of it matters… I feel like I'm just another pair of breasts for you to suck on, even though in my heart I feel like you see me as more! Tell me now if I matter to you- if you care about me, if you love me…"

"I… I…" Sasha felt nervous, yet at the same time didn't know what to say. Mafuyu looked like she was on the brink of tears from his silence, but he didn't just want to give an answer just to make her feel better. He did love her, but he didn't want to say so and have her think he was giving her the benefit of the doubt. "I do care about you… But… I think Tomo has a point. We should spend more time together- before we decide on love."

Mafuyu gave a nod, smiling. "Alright… Let's take it slow- that means no more groping breasts! If a pervert like Joshua can show respect, I expect you to as well!"

Sasha sneered. He should have known that would be a rule. "…I made up my mind. I don't love you."

*Punt!*

Mafuyu stormed off after kicking Sasha in the shin, the Qwaser hopping on one foot while holding his leg, cursing in Russian.

* * *

_~Several Weeks Later~_

With Athos' approval, Joshua was accepted. With help from Japan's 'No Child Left Behind' program, he and his siblings were enrolled into the school, allowed to stay in the dorms. He had a younger brother named Jan who had been living in a shelter with him all this time, only ten years old and mute; Joshua never told anyone about him for fear of his life, but now felt it was safe enough for him to come live with them.

The Successor of Hermes-Trismegistus sat with Tomo outside now, looking up at the stars. "How are your siblings doing?" Tomo asked.

"Great. Jan loves being in school," Joshua replied, then let out an exasperated sigh. "I'm worried about Jita, though… She says she hates it here, and doesn't like living on enemy territory-even though her family is here,"

"Someday she won't see us as enemies," Tomo rested her head on his shoulder.

"Speaking of which, how are Mafuyu and Sasha doing? Any luck on their relationship?"

Tomo giggled. "It's the same- Mafuyu tries to introduce Sasha to a fun activity, and he keeps trying to grope her. Someday he'll learn,"

"I give it five years," Joshua looked back up at the stars. "Tomo… do you ever wonder what happened to your father? If you'll ever see him again?"

"Sometimes… I know when I do see him again, I'll have a lot of questions. …Do you wonder about your parents?"

"Every day…" he hugged her tightly. "But… not as much. At least here, I have a better family,"

"Aw, Joshua," Tomo cuddled against him. A chill blew through the air. "Brrr! C'mon, lets go inside- it's your turn to cook tonight. We're going to try to get Sasha to eat something new, again!"

"Alright- I'll show him there's more delicacies to enjoy outside of borscht!"

They began to head in; Tomo was through the threshold when Joshua paused, hearing a noise.

He turned in the direction, fists clenched…

Ever since he started drinking Tomo's soma, his powers seemed to have… altered.

Something gold shined on his knuckles, down his arm…

The noise came from the bushes, and out hopped a rabbit. He cooled down his power, watching it hop away.

"Joshua! Are you coming?" Tomo called from inside.

"Yeah, I'm on my way," Joshua replied as he entered the house.

Someday he'd have a chance to use his new power… but for now, it was time to relax, at last.

**~FIN~**


End file.
